Anyone But Him
by AlexisOptimus
Summary: Wheeljack was showing Optimus one of his inventions when something went wrong.
1. The Fun Begins Wheeljack's POV

I was dead. I mean, they were all going to kill me. Another invention had gone wrong. Almost every Autobot had been in the room when it happened. Thankfully, the Dinobots had been else where.

I had been showing an invention to Optimus, when it malfunctioned. I went to fix it, but I bumped the table it was on. It wasn't pointed at him, but it was when I hit the table. Before either of us could move. It blasted him. It really didn't do what I thought it would do what it did, but when I looked towards him, he wasn't there. I looked down, and there sat a red and blue Sparkling.

That was when Ratchet came over to me. "Now, you've done it." I groaned. Ratchet picked Optimus up gently, and I knew I was dead. I looked around. The blast had drawn the attention of the others. Now, Ratchet, Optimus, and I were surrounded.

"What'cha do now Wheeljack?" Ironhide asked coming up beside me. "Oh Primus! Wheeljack!" He stared at me.

"It was an accident!" I responded. I looked at Ratchet who looked really to yell at the others around us. "Guys! Back off", I said loudly. They all took a step back. "I didn't mean to do that to him!"

"We need to find a way to change him back WHEELJACK. Until then, we need to take care of him", Ratchet said. "We need to take turns watching him, since I need to be in Med bay, and Wheeljack has to work on his invention. I'll pick who is gonna watch him. Who wants too?" Almost everyone's hands went into the air. "Ironhide. I guess you can." Ironhide nodded and the three of us left for the Med bay.

When we got there, Ratchet handed Optimus to Ironhide.

"I don't think he's supposed to be that quiet", Ironhide said. I walked over to them, and looked at Optimus. He was sitting there. That was all he was doing. He was making no noices and not really moving. His optics were following Ratchet as the medic moved around.

"What?" Ratchet asked. He finally came over to Ironhide. He looked at Optimus then picked up him up. Optimus did nothing. He let Ratchet pick him up, without any sort of responce. "He is okay. Just oddly quiet." He than gave Optimus back to Ironhide. Optimus seemed to reach out to Ironhide. The red Autobot just laughed.

"You have any Energon?" Ironhide asked. Ratchet nodded and handed him a small cube. "I know to only give him this." Ratchet gave me a look so I said good-bye to them both, and headed back to the main room. I found my invention in pieces on the ground. I started to gather them when Jazz came and helped me.

"Nice job with this", Jazz laughed.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Jazz. I wish could have been anyone but him!"

"It ain't that bad. I doubt Optimus will be mad", Jazz tried to cheer me up.

I sighed as we started towards my lab. "My inventions are always blowing up. Or having something else going wrong."

Jazz put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. We just stay a safe distance from your lab at all times", he joked. I groaned. He laughed again. I rolled my optics. We got to my lab and placed the invention parts on a table.

"You're not helpful", I said. Jazz laughed and walked away. Then, I set to work.


	2. Close Calls Ironhide's POV

Sorry this took a while. I was missing something very important to write this, a sense of humor. :) I also somehow got a case of writer's block. Anyways, he it is.

* * *

><p>Ratchet had shooed me away not long after Wheeljack. He made sure that I knew enough about sparklings to take care of one. Optimus was becoming tired of sitting in my arms. I knew the little thing wanted down, so I took him to the lounge, where a few different autobots just happened to be. Optimus was no longer staying still, so I sat down, and I allowed him freedom. He didn't go that far from where I sat. He did however, manage to draw the attention of the others.<p>

"Hey 'Hide", Bumblebee greeted me, as he walked up. "He's really cute". He pointed at Optimus who was crawling in front of me.

"Yeah, he is", I replied. I smiled as Optimus made his way back to me.

I moved to pick him up, but Bumblebee went to get him. "I can pick him up for you", he stated. I waved my hand.

"You're free to try", I tried to keep the smug tone out of my voice. Bumblebee tried to pick up the sparkling, but since he was one of the smallest Autobots in the Ark, and the sparkling was the leader of the Autobots, Bumblebee couldn't pick him up properly. He did manage to lift Optimus up, but nearly dropped him into my lap. I reached out to keep either one of them from falling.

"Wow, he's big", Bumblebee said.

"Well, he is the tallest Autobot other than the Dinobots, and Skyfire", I replied. Optimus settled down resting against me. He fell asleep while Bumblebee and I talked for a little bit.

"Can I look after him tomorrow?" Bumblebee asked.

I thought for a second, then I responded, "It's not easy to watch him."

"Still..."

"Can't see why not. Sure. Ask Ratchet 'bout what to do",I finally said. Bumblebee smiled as I went to my quarters with the sleeping sparkling.

I laid him on my berth, so he could rest. I began to read over a data-pad that was on my desk. I gave up that later and I started to polish some of my weapons. I was nearly bored, and wanting to leave Optimus to rest, when said mech woke up. I handed him some Energon to keep him from crying. He gladly took it from me. When he finished it, I picked him up and placed him on my desk. I turned to get something to keep Optimus busy, when he chose to explore. He knocked over one of the lamps on my desk with a giggle. I looked at him but I only laughed. He moved on towards a pile of data-pads. I inwardly groaned but I left him to play. I turned around to get the item. When those were knocked over, he became curious of one of the guns sitting on the table near my desk. I turned around to find him reaching for it.

"Don't touch that!" I cried out, which startled him and he by mistake pushed over. It hit the table firing nearly taking my head off. He began to cry at the mistake, and so I scooped him up. "Hey, Optimus. It's okay. It was an accident. I'm okay", I tried. He looked up at me and stopped crying. I smiled sitting down on the berth. "Want ta play with this?" I waved a toy that I had since I was young in front of him. He reached for the toy, and I gladly handed it to him.

He played while I took care of the other weapons for a while. I made sure this time that they were far from Optimus. I wanted to go somewhere other than just one room. Optimus managed to fall asleep, arms wrapped around the toy. I carefully picked him up and I headed back to the lounge. I noticed that the twins were there, as well as Gears, Brawn, and Huffer. The first two could be trouble, but the last three could be very tiresome. I shook my head lightly as I sat down. The twins were getting along for once, and they seemed happy. The three others were talking, and they also had placed them selves on the couch beside me. They for some odd reason had it so that I was listening to the conversation. Mostly because of what they were talking about.

"What are we supposed to do with a sparkling? How is he going to be of any help? Are we supposed to let him grow up again?" Gears whined. I rolled my optics. He had said it loud enough that Optimus began to sqirm in my arms. He started to cry but the three bots ignored him.

"I understand if Optimus was his normal age, but we need him to be able to fight the Decepticons", Brawn added. They seemed to be getting louder. Either to drown out Optimus, or to getting him more mad.

"What's the point? Maybe we should just give up to the Decepticons now? Just to get it over with", Huffer whined. Optimus was getting even more upset. I shifted to make him more comfortable, but that didn't work.

"It's okay Prime. It's okay", I soothed. Even that didn't work.

"This whole war seems to be a waste now. We need a leader, and a sparkling can't be the leader of the Autobots", Gears stated. I was getting ready to snap, as Optimus was now almost screaming.

"SHUT THE SLAG UP!" I roared. It was now silent, as I had drawn the attention of the twins, the three sitting beside me, and the sparkling. He suddenly started trying to get away from me. He looked almost _afraid_ of me. I moved my hand to comfort him, but he made a sound of protest. Across the room, others had come to see what was going on. Now, Ratchet moved towards me, and picked up Optimus, who looked much happier.

I growled softly and I pushed my way past the others, and I headed towards my quarters. I couldn't think straight anymore, so I went to Med bay. The door was open, so I leaned against the wall. I heard chirping from Optimus, and so I sighed happily, knowing that he was happy. I heard Ratchet talking, so I thought that I would listen to what he had to say.

"I wonder if you remember anything from before", Ratchet sighed. "You might. Oh well. Get to sleep." When I no longer heard the sounds of a sparklilng, I looked into the room. I smiled when Ratchet moved Optimus so that he could sit down. He looked up at my light laughter. "What are you do doing here?"

"Couldn't think when I was worried he'd hate me", I said softly pointing at Optimus. Ratchet motioned from for me to sit down. "What do you think he remembers?"

"I don't fully know, but I have an idea. He remembers us Autobots, by sight and name. He's no idea what an 'Autobot' is. Not even what we do. So, he can't remember the war", Ratchet replied. I looked over the sparkling and sighed.

"What if he remembers me yellin' at the others? He looked afraid...", I sighed. Ratchet moved his hand to rest it on my shoulder.

"I checked his reaction. I said your name and he perked up. He wants to be with you by the look of it", he responded and gently placed Optimus in my lap. "Go get some rest 'Hide. Take him with you."

I smiled and took Optimus back to my quarters. He woke up and looked around. Then, he looked up at me. He smiled and laughed and cuddled up to my armour. I smiled and placed him on my desk. He protested, and made his way over to me.

I played with Optimus for a few hours, and then I chose to go to bed since Optimus was sleeping. I laid down on my berth, and placed Optimus on the side. I readjusted so that he was laying between my arm and chassis. He had plenty of room, and I also knew that he couldn't fall off. I slipped into recharge soon after.

He stayed still until about 1am. At that time, started to squirm, so I got up, and took care of him. Thankfully, he stayed asleep until about 7am. Then, I got him ready for Bumblebee. I was glad that I could be free of taking care of him, but I also didn't want to give Optimus up.

* * *

><p>Please review since this type of story is not what I normally do. I could really use any sort of adviseideas for coming chapters. Thanks!


	3. Be Careful! Bumblebee's POV

I woke up the next morning excited. I could look after Optimus today. I pulled myself out of bed, and got ready. I went to the lounge, where Ironhide appeared to waiting for me. Optimus was sitting calmly watching the others move around. I walked over, and Optimus started to focus only on me.

"Here he is. I've a few tips for ya. Don't yell around him. When he wakes up, give him energon right away. That'll keep him happy for a little while. Please, don't let him near guns. Nearly took my head off by accident", he smiled. His comment made me laugh.

"I won't. I can't pick him up though. How will that work?"

"Let him crawl", Ironhide placed Optimus on the ground. The sparkling followed me. "Just don't make him crawl too long". Ironhide stood but, but then turned to me again, "Here. The last cube I have. Ratchet'll make more for you."

I started to walk to Med bay, and I noticed Optimus was crawling just behind me. I got there, and he went into the room and Ratchet picked him up from the floor.

"It's not fair. You all can pick him up", I mumbled.

He laughed a little bit, "You're just small 'Bee. Crawling's fine. Here are more cubes." I nodded and took the cubes. I led Optimus out into the hallway, when my comm-link came to life.

**::**Hello?**:**

The voice answered, **::**Hey 'Bee. It's Spike. Can I come see you today?**:**

**::**Sure. I'll be a little busy, but you can come.**:**

**::**Can you come pick me up?**:**

**::**No, sorry Spike. I really can't**:**, I replied looking down at Optimus.

**::**Okay... I can find another way to get there. Talk to you soon 'Bee**:**, Spike cheered up. I smiled as the line cut off, and we continued to Wheeljack's lab. I knocked, just curious. The door flung open and Wheeljack looked over me and Optimus.

"Oh, hey 'Bee. What can I help you with?" Wheeljack asked. He looked over me and then Optimus. The sparkling seemed to be tired from keeping up with me. Wheeljack picked up the little sparkling, and allowed me to enter.

"Just wondering how your invention is coming", I replied. He groaned and sat down causing Optimus to squirm. "No luck?"

"I need to rebuild it, but I lost the plans. I've searched my entire lab", he moaned. He let Optimus sit the way he wanted to, and looked over more of the data-pads that were littering his desk. "What if I can't find them? And he's stuck like this?"

"I'll help you look for it. Besides, you're smart. You can figure out how to fix this", I replied. He nodded, and so he got up and placed Optimus on the desk. We started to look, as Optimus crawled over to a pile of data-pads, and pushed one of the bottom ones away fom the pile. He hit the pad to get our attention.

Wheeljack turned around after I did, and he scooped up Optimus. He looked over the desk, and saw the data-pad, and placed the sparkling down gently on a nearby chair. He picked up the data-pad and looked it over. He was busy paying full attention to the pad, and sat down on the closest chair.

"Don't! Wheeljack!" I yelled. A pained scream rang out, startling the inventor. Wheeljack nearly dropped the data-pad, but turned to look at the chair. Optimus, was pushing himself up, with his shoulder at a strange angle. He was crying, but not a bad as I thought he would. Wheeljack moved towards Optimus, but the blue and red sparkling screamed in protest. I commed for Ratchet to come to Wheeljack's lab.

"What'cha do you now, Wheeljack?" Ratchet asked. He moved forwards and sighed. He carefully picked up the upset sparkling, and motioned for us to follow him to Med bay. Optimus squirmed and cried, as we finally arrived at Med bay. Ratchet placed him on the berth, as he scanned him to find out the true damage. "What happened?"

Wheeljack sighed and responded, "I sat on him by accident."

"What?"

"I had 'Bee look for the data-pad with me, and Optimus found it. I put Optimus on the chair, and I was distracted by the data-pad, and I sat on him. Again, I did it by accident", Wheeljack calmly said. I looked at the lights on the side of his head, and they said that he was slightly mad at himself. I looked Optimus over as well, and he sat there, crying softly, as Ratchet poked at his shoulder.

"Wheeljack, you should be kept away from Optimus at all times. You have horrible luck, and you manage to injure him", Ratchet gave Optimus something to lessen his pain, and pushed the shoulder back into place. He then turned to us with a wrench. "You need your processor checked. You need to think! A sparkling is fragile! Even Optimus!" Ratchet banged Wheeljack's helm with the wrench. "And you!" Ratchet turned to me, "You should of kept Optimus near you! Not with the mad inventor!" His wrench connected with my helm with a sudden burst of pain. "Watch him for the rest of the day, or you will have more dents than you'd care to count!" Ratchet turned back to Optimus and felt the shoulder and arm again. He put Optimus on the ground, and waved for us to leave.

We left the room, and Wheeljack took off for his lab. We headed to the lounge. Ironhide found us in the hallway, and picked up Optimus, "So, how has Optimus been with ya?"

"Great. Wheeljack sat on the poor lil' guy. Hurt his shouder, but other than that, he's fine. Is Spike here?" I asked. Ironhide nodded. "You should carry him though. That way Optimus doesn't have to crawl, hurting his shoulder." Ironhide started walking towards the lounge again. I followed him again. We walked into the lounge, where Spike sat.

"Hey 'Bee!" Spike greeted, as we approached.

"Hey Spike. I have to watch Optimus today", I said. I nearly laughed at the confused look on Spike's face.

"Why do you have to watch your leader?" Spike asked. Ironhide smiled and slowly placed Optimus down on the ground. "Wha?"

"Spike, Optimus", I motioned towards the sparkling.

"How?"

"Wheeljack's invention turned him into a sparkling. We need to watch him, to keep him safe", I replied.

"So, Wheeljack turned him into a baby?" Spike asked.

I thought for a second, then replied, "Sure, he's a 'baby'. Wanna help me?"

"Sure. I can learn what a baby from Cybertron is like." He smiled. Then, a confused look came on to his face and asked, "How are you supposed to lift him, since he's so big?"

I laughed, "Can't. I let him crawl. He'll follow."

I started to walk, and Spike walked beside me. I looked back for a second, then we talked. We walked into a long hallway, when Spike said, "Where's Optimus?"

"What do you mean?" I asked turning around. Spike was right. Optimus was gone. "We have to find him! He could get hurt! The Decepticons could find him! Ratchet will get SO mad!"

" 'Bee! Let's ask around. One of the other Autobots might of seen him", Spike said.

We started to ask the others, and dread set in. No one had seen him, and so the last three to ask were Ratchet, Ironhide, and Red Alert. Red would be just as hard to ask, as the other two. We finally chose to ask Ratchet. Ironhide was there as well.

"Ratchet, Ironhide, we - I mean I - Have some bad news. Optimus has gone missing...", I moaned. They both yelled, and told me to ask Red to look through the cameras around base. I groaned again as we started towards Red's office. The security officer scared me a little, and would be very unlikely to have Optimus. Still, I knocked on the door.

"Who?" Red asked.

"Bumblebee and Spike", I replied.

"Come in", he said, and I opened the door. Red was sitting at his desk, playing with Optimus. The sparkling was on the desk, and Red was holding a ball, and rolling it across the desk. "Looking for him?"

"Y-y-yeah", I replied. He stood, and handed me the almost sleeping sparkling. "I can't carry him, so if he falls asleep, I won't be able to get him to my quarters." Red smiled a little and started towards my quarters. He was walking faster than I was, and so Spike and I tried to make sure we stayed close to as fast as he was going. "Thanks Red Alert."

So, it turns out that when I was talking to Spike, Optimus had crawled into Red's office. Red had taken care of Optimus until we got there. So, I thanked him when he turned to leave.

"So, can you explain what happened?" Spike asked as Optimus fell into recharge.

"Wheeljack was showing Optimus an invention, when it turned him into a sparkling. Yesterday, when Ironhide was watching him, Optimus managed to knock over a gun, and nearly shot Ironhide by accident. Today, Wheeljack sat on him. The poor guy", I smiled. Spike nodded, and looked like he was going to laugh, but chose not to since Optimus was sleeping.

"We have to be really quiet, don't we?"

"Kind of. I'm not sure if Optimus is a light sleeper or not", I replied.

Spike thought for a second, then said, "You said Ironhide looked after him yesterday right?" I nodded. "Then why don't you ask him?"

I smiled again, and then I called Ironhide over my comm-link.

**::**Hey, Ironhide.**:**

**::**What's up 'Bee?**:**

**::**Since you watched Optimus yesterday, do you know if he is a light sleeper?**:**

**::**He is. Thankfully, you can make noise, but not too much. He'll sleep until he's fully rested, and then he'll need Energon. Just stay fairly quiet. Have fun.**:**

I smiled as he turned his off.

"So?"

"We can talk, but let's not make a lot of noise", I responded, getting up. I grapped a controller for a us to play, and I sat down on a nearby chair. I tossed the other to Spike.

We played for a while, until Spike kept looking over to Optimus. "Isn't he supposed to wake up soon? I mean to eat?"

"I think so. But Ironhide said he'll wake when he's hungry", I replied. Spike put down his controller, and moved towards the sparkling.

"Still... We've been playing for several hours", Spike said. He moved closer to Optimus, and the sparkling moved, and made Spike jump. "Look's like he's up."

"Oh, yeah. I have to give him some Energon", I remembered. Optimus started to sit up, but I handed him an Energon cube. "It's getting late..."

"You're right. Who looks after him tomorrow?" Spike asked getting up.

"I'm not sure. See you later. I can pick you up tomorrow morning, since someone else will be looking after him", I sighed. Spike nodded, and left for the night.

I settled down when Optimus did, and I slept peacefully while the sparkling rested close to me.

* * *

><p>Who should watch Optimus next? Please review with your suggestions! Thank you to the people who are reviewing. I really appreciate it!<p> 


	4. Mad Medic Ratchet's POV

Bumblebee alerted me that was coming to see me. I almost expect poor Optimus to be injured again. He pushed the door open, and both he and the tag-a-long Ironhide entered. "Shouldn't you two be finding some poor bot to watch the sparkling?" I asked placing one of the tools I had been polishing on a nearby tray.

"We thought that maybe you should watch him", Ironhide said, handing me Optimus, and the two left.

"Wait! This is not in my job discription!" I yelled. Optimus really started to try to wiggle his way out of my arms. I remembered that Ironhide had said not to yell around him, so I softened my voice and said, "I'm sorry, Optimus. But I didn't ask to take care of you. I'm busy! I need to be running Med bay! Not a day care!" I sighed. "I really can't be mad at you, can I? It's Ironbrain and Bumblebutt. Not you."

Optimus laughed at the nicknames, causing me to smile. I put Optimus down on a berth, to try to get some work done. He just sat there. Watching me. I got the eerie feeling of someone staring at me. I turned, looking at the sparkling. He just sat there, as I got angry at nothing. I picked up a wrench, and walked towards him. As I did that, he started to cry. I suddenly felt guilty, and put the wrench on a table, and picked him up. "It's okay Optimus. You're great at getting rid of any anger. I didn't mean to upset you", I tried to comfort him.

"Aawwww. Look at the big nice robot, cuddling a sparkling... How adorable", Sunstreaker mocked. I narrowed my optics at the twins, who just entered.

"What do you want? Sunstreaker? Sideswipe?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just came to see the big kind Autobot, and his sparkling buddy. I just hope the boss remembers you cuddling up to him", Sideswipe added.

"Also, to give the boss a ball. 'Hide sent it, and said you'd give him a wrench to the helm before you'd let him give it to 'im", Sunstreaker tossed the ball to me, causing me to almost drop Optimus, and the sparkling cried out. The twins looked worried for a brief second, then their evil smiles returned.

"Well, he has it now. So, if you don't need repairs, I suggest you leave before you need them", I warned, eyeing my wrench. Suddenly, Sunstreaker came up and took Optimus out of my arms. "Hey! Be careful!"

Sunstreaker smiled, "Aawwww. You worried we'll hurt him?" He nearly tossed Optimus to Sideswipe, but then spun on his heel, shoving the sparkling into his brother's chest plates.

"Sunstreaker!" I snarled. He grinned, and Sideswipe tossed Optimus into the air. The sparkling shrieked in suprise, as he was nearly dropped by Sideswipe. "Sideswipe! You'll hurt him!" As Sideswipe repeated the motion, I ran forward, and caught Optimus. I narrowed my optics on the twins, and placed Optimus gently on the berth. "It's okay Optimus. Play with your ball for a minute, and I'll be right back".

I smiled reaching over and grabbing a wrench. I smiled at the twins, and gently hit the wrench off my servo. I sent about ten minutes putting deep dents into their heads, until they said they learned not to risk Optimus' safety like that.

I turned back to Optimus who chirped at me happily. I couldn't help but smile at the sparkling.

Optimus was amazing. Full-grown or not. He was kind, he cared, he could kick some Decepticon aft, he would sit still while I worked. Optimus was great with the others, keeping them in line. We all respected him as a leader. As a friend. Ironhide and I, since we are the oldest, have watched Optimus grow in so many ways. We both loved Optimus for the way he was. He was the perfect for the Autobots, and I would dread the day we couldn't repair him.

He curled up on the berth I had placed him on, and I just watched as he relaxed. I commed Ironhide.

**::**Ratchet to Ironhide**:**

**::**Ïronhide here**:**

**::**Can you find a bot to watch him tomorrow?**:**

**::**Sure thing Ratch. I'll send them to you. Ironhide out**:**

I sighed, knowing it wouldn't be long until at least one came here, waking Optimus. It wasn't long until two came in. Jazz and Prowl.

"Hey Ratch", Jazz had greeted rather loudly, and recieved an elbow joint to the chassis. "I'm sorry", he whispered.

"So you two are gonna watch him? Shouldn't you be up ta your chest plates with paper work?" I asked slightly amused.

"Yes. Jazz and I volunteered to watch Optimus tomorrow"

"Do either of you know how?"

"I do... a little. Can't be too hard, since we'll have tips from y'all"

"Might as well stay then. I'll fill you both in on his needs", I motioned for the chairs that were nearby. When they went for the chairs, I went to carefully pick up Optimus. Thankfully he woke up, so I could teach them properly. "Here Jazz. Show me how ta hold him". He did that correctly, and Prowl tried to copy the position. "Alright. He just woke up so we have to give him Energon. That way he doesn't need to cry for it. Prowl, here", I explained tossing him the small cube. He looked at it for a second, then timidly handed it over to Optimus. "Only give this type to him. His systems can't handle regular Energon right now. Don't yell near him. That'll get him really upset. Oh yeah. How about a funny story?"

"A funny story?" Prowl asked looking up from Optimus.

"Ironhide invited me to his quarters last night to talk, when the wall caught my optics. There was a hole. I also found scorch marks on his helm. It turns out, that he'd let Optimus explore his desk, and he'd left one of his guns up against the wall without thinking. The little sparkling managed to push the thing over, and it fired, just missing Ironhide's helm. Oh, and yesterday, when 'Bee was watching him. He was sat on", I paused.

"He what?" Prowl and Jazz exclaimed together, suprised that Optimus was nowing sitting in Prowl's lap, looking nearly unharmed.

"Wheeljack was paying more attention to a data-pad, and forgot where he'd put Optimus down. Optimus had his shoulder relocated, so it'll still be sore. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe also came in here, nearly scaring the spark outta him. I wouldn't be suprised if he recharged for hours straight. Or felt miserable with that shoulder. Can you two watch him for an hour? I need to see Wheeljack", I finished saying. They nodded, and I went off towards Wheeljack's lab.

I knocked, and the door swung open a second later, startling me.

"I didn't blow anything up!" Wheeljack yelped.

"Whoa! I'm not here 'cause you did. I'm here to see how the invention's coming", I said, causing him to calm down a little. His shoulders seemed to sink.

"I just can't figure out what's wrong with it... I can't do it! Optimus is stuck as a blasted sparkling! One I hurt! I can't help him! I want ta fix it so he can get back to normal! Right now, if I tried the invention I made to fix him, it would leave him with a useless processor. He might as well be knocked offline forever if that happened. He'd be a dumb waste of a mech! Ratchet! I need your help. This is all my fault", Wheeljack moaned.

"Lemme see the plans", I said, and he handed me a complex set of blue prints. "And the ones for the first machine." A second data-pad was placed in my servos. "I'll take these with me, and I'll try to find what's wrong. Don't take it so hard. If Optimus SURVIVES this, I doubt he'll be mad at the accident. Don't be suprised if he's a little more cautious around your inventions", I smiled giving him a light tap on the back, standing and heading towards Prowl and Jazz's quarters. I checked the time, and I saw I had about fifteen minutes until I was expected, so I started to look over the data-pads.

The plans were extremely complex, but I would be able to find the problem. He was right. Optimus would have no hope of recovering from this if Wheeljack tried to build it with these plans. I sighed, and I started to make notes on how to fix it. I could read blue prints, but I couldn't draw them. I would have to see if Prowl or Jazz could. But, my notes wouldn't be finished for days. What about the Decepticons? What would happen if they came? I shook my helm, and I knocked on the door to their quarters.

"Heya Ratch!" Jazz greeted. Prowl walked over to us, and placed Optimus in my arms.

"He behaves better than I thought he would", Prowl commented.

"Yeah, he does", I smiled. They shut the door when I turned towards Med bay. Optimus snuggled into me, and I laughed softly. I went off to find Ironhide. The red mech was in the lounge, and I dropped Optimus gently into his lap.

"Hey! Ratchet! What are you doing?" Ironhide asked. Optimus crawled all over Ironhide, wanting his attention.

"You can watch him for a few hours. I need ta get ta work. To get _him_ back to normal! I can't watch him and fix him too. You know how to watch him, so if ya need me, ya know where to find me", I said walking away.

A few hours later, Optimus was sitting on my desk, just watching me. He seems to like to just watch. I chose to talk to him, since I don't know how to entertain him. "Ya know Prime, the others look up to you. You could use a break from working, just like the rest of us. Some of the others are trying to impress you. Like Bumblebee. He trys to get ya to notice. It could be good for the kid, if you notice that", I said. I smiled at Optimus, who sat there listening to my every word. "Sometimes, I wonder what goes through that processor of yours." I picked him up and placed him on a nearby berth. The day was going slowly, so I got busy working on the plans.

About ten minutes later, I looked over at the berth Optimus was on, and found him recharging. I sat back in my chair, and before I knew it, I was recharging myself.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Optimus was up before I was. He climbed down the side if the berth carefully and managed to climb my chair, to end up in my lap. I suddenly woke up with Optimus being in my lap, since he hadn't been there before. I smiled, and put him on the desk as I got him some Energon. He gladly took it, and when he finished, I took him towards Jazz and Prowl's quarters.<p> 


	5. Fun Little Prank Optimus' POV

I wondered how the day would go. Ironhide and Bumblebee had done a good job, except for when someone was almost hurt or was actually hurt. Ratchet was great too, but at one part, I had nearly been scared out of my armour.

I heard Ratchet say something about a war, and my role in it sounded important, but I couldn't remember. The only things I could actually remember were who the others were, who were my friends, and who to stay away from. I didn't even know the lay out of where I was.

I snuggled into Ratchet's armour as he walked through the hallway to Prowl and Jazz's quarters. He laughed a little as he moved to knock on the door he had stopped at.

"Heya Ratch! Prime!" Jazz greeted us. Ratchet reached out and placed me in Jazz's outstretched arms. Ratchet turned and walked away, and I watched him until the door was shut. I then looked around my new surroundings. "Hey Prowler. Ratchet just dropped Prime off, and you took the morning", Jazz said. I looked up at him, curious of what he meant.

"Yes, I know, Jazz. I heard you at the door", Prowl replied. He stretched a little, than moved forwards, and tried to find a way to pick me up. He moved several times, each time stopping, and moving at me from a different direction. I got tired of him struggling, and I simply readjusted so that he could very easily pick me up. Jazz just held me out to Prowl.

"I gotta go on patrol, so good luck Prowler. Have fun Prime", Jazz said, as he left the room.

Prowl started to walk, and I tried desperately tried to remember where things were, or who I was. It drove me crazy. He went to his offfice, and put me on his desk. He immediatly began to work on a data-pad. I was patient for a while, until I got bored. I carefully crawled down the edge of the of his desk, and I went crawing. The was a really BAD idea.

Before long, I was being picked up off the ground, but I didn't make any noise, since I didn't actually mind being picked up. I nearly schreeched when I saw who it was. Sunstreaker. That meant I was now at the mercy of the twins.

Sunstreaker took me took his quarters, and Sideswipe entered about two minutes after we arrived.

"Hey, Sides. Look what I found", Sunstreaker joked. He held me up, then handed me to his twin. "Found him crawling in the hallway. No one was with him, so I grabbed him."

"I have an idea Sunny. Let's teach him how to prank the others. If what happens now affects him, then he'll let us get away with our pranks", Sideswipe suggested. _Or so he thinks_, I thought. I got an idea of my own. I remember that they had pranked me at least once, to get back at me for disciplining them. This was my chance to get back at them. I was going to give them a hard time for everything they had done.

"I heard he's a really good sparkling. Behaves an' all", Sunstreaker said smiling evilly. He settled down beside me, and I crawled up to the side of his helm. When I could see his audios, I took in air through my vents, and let out a high pitched squeal. He recoiled in agony, optics wide in disbelief. "Primus! Prime is loud!" Sunstreaker yelled, since he couldn't hear his own voice right now. I gave them a look of innocence.

"That proves it. Prime is able to cause trouble", Sideswipe smirked.

I smiled evilly behind my face mask. He was next. I had spotted glue, and all I had to do was wait. I just sat there, as both twins watched me. I was always more patient than them, so it wasn't long before they lost interest in me, and eventually fell asleep. I crawled behind them, and poured the glue down the shoulders that were touching. I went back to my place on the table I had been on, and let out a yell, so that they woke up. They pulled to get away from each other, and nearly landed on their backs.

"What in Cybertron?" Sideswipe muttered. His optics narrowed when he looked at me.

Sunstreaker followed his twins gaze and hissed, "_YOU!_".

They rushed forwards, picked me up, and made their way to Med bay. I smiled at the look on Ratchet's face. It was shock and horror, mixed with I-don't-even-want-to-know. It then switched to utter amusement. He broke down into hysterical laughter. The door then opened, and Prowl walked in, and saw Ratchet laughing still and asked, "What's going on?"

"That-that _pit spawned _sparkling!" Sunstreaker exclaimed. His finger pointing directly at me.

"Pit spawned? Now _I _hope he remembers everything! Then he'll remember that you called him that!" Ratchet managed between laughing fits. "You'll spend the next few hours in here getting scraped off each other!"

"Oh, and by the way. Thanks for finding Optimus Prime for me", Prowl added. He took me from Med bay, and went back to his office. When he got there, he contacted Jazz, out loud so I could hear what was said.

**::**Prowl to Jazz**:**

**::**Jazz here**:**

**::**You will never guess what the great Optimus Prime managed to do to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe when they took him from me**: **Prowl

**::**What'd he do?**: **Jazz

**::**He glued them together with super glue**: **Prowl. There was a huge amount of laughter on the other end of the line. I laughed too, and Prowl smiled a little.

**::**He did? Oh, Primus! Prime, is a trickster! I have to continue my patrol, but that is _HILARIOUS_!**: **Jazz.

**::**Prowl out**:**

Prowl went back to work, and I fell asleep from the excitement. When I woke up, Prowl was finishing one last data-pad. "Prowl", I said as I yawned. He looked at me with wide optics, and the next second, he was out cold. I wondered why he hadn't collapsed in Med bay. Jazz picked me up about ten minutes later, and then he looked over Prowl.

"What'd you do to Prowler, Prime?" Jazz asked. I repeated what I had said, then Jazz off lined his optics. When he turned them back on, he stared at me for a long time. "You said his name. That's why he off lined himself. Nice job Prime!"

"Jazz", I said. He smiled, and walked out of the room. He passed one of the others, and told them to look after Prowl. He carried me back to his quarters, and layed me on the berth. I realized that my tank was nearly empty, so I started to cry.

"Aw, little prime what's wrong?" Jazz asked. I pointed to the Energon that was placed on a newby desk. He smiled, and grabbed it, handing me the small cube. As much fun as it was to be a sparkling, I really wanted to go back to normal. I really got tired of not knowing what people thought, and the sparkling programming. A few minutes later, Prowl walked in.

"He-he-he s-s-s-said m-m-m-my n-n-n-name!" Prowl cried out. He pointed at him. I said his name again as he smiled brightly. "Wow. Now that was a shock to my systems."

"Well Prowler, he's smart enough to know how to play a nasty prank on the twins, so I think he can say a name", Jazz said, as he sat down in a nearby chair. I yawned, and he picked me up. "Looks like little Prime wants some recharge."

"Maybe we all should get some. It is late", Prowl offered. Jazz nodded. He stroked my helms, then placed me on the chair beside him. I heard them say something about Hound. They both stood up and shut off the lights. My optics closed, and I fell into recharge.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for the reviews! They keep me writing this story! Anyways, I would love to know if you would want me to make a sequel to 'Meaning Of My Dream'. I have several ideas, so I ust want to know if there is any interest. Thanks SO MUCH! AlexisOptimus<p> 


	6. A Look Behind The Leader Hound's POV

I walked towards Prowl and Jazz's quarters, to pick up Optimus. I had volunteered to watch Optimus when Jazz was on his way back from patrol. I heard laughter from inside the room, when I knocked on the door. I heard some one walk to answer me.

"Heya Hound! I'll get Prime for ya", Jazz greeted. I smiled, as Jazz disappeared, then reappeared with Optimus in his arms.

"Hey there Prime", I smiled. He giggled lightly as he was handed to me. He snuggled up against my chassis as I waved and started towards the entrance. I had to go on patrol, so I chose to take Optimus with me.

As I walked outside, I passed Bluestreak. "Hey Hound", he said.

"Hi Bluestreak. Do you mind putting Optimus into my vehicle mode?" I asked. He nodded, so I placed Optimus in Bluestreak's arm, then transformed. He carefully put Optimus inside, then smiled walking off. I took off on patrol.

I felt Optimus move his hands over my dashboard. He giggled when I made one of the lights brighten under his touch. I turned that one off, and made another light up on the other side. He giggled, then moved his hand to cover that one. This went on for a while, until I heard him yawn. He moved to sit back in the seat. He suddenly was moving around, and he grabbed onto my hologram projector.

"Easy there Prime. That's not a toy", I warned. I Reacted by slamming on the brakes as he latched onto it. "Whoa! Please don't touch that." He slowly moved back to sit in the seat again. I heard a light whimper, and I realized that he was afraid he'd hurt me. "It's okay Prime. Wanna see some thing cool?" I asked. He beeped in reply. I created a hologram of him as an adult. He giggled at it, and patted my seat. He laughed for a while, then curled up. I finished patrol, then went back to the lounge. I asked someone to hold Optimus for a second while I transformed.

I heard about Ironhide's experience there, and I knew I wouldn't make the same one. I was thankfully able to stay calmer for longer. I shifted Optimus' weight from my one arm to the other. I heard him yawn, then turned his optics towards me. I smiled as I pushed the doors to the lounge open. I walked over to the couch and placed him down.

He crawled away, as he went to look at a picture that was on a nearby table. I personally had never seen the picture before. I went to pick it up just as Ironhide and Ratchet walked in. They saw it and Ironhide asked, "How on Cybertron did that get there?" He grabbed the picture, and sat down in front of me.

"I've never seen that before", I commented, trying to figure out what is was about. Ratchet looked at it, and grinned lightly. The grin was sorrow filled, but at the same time remembering.

"It was taken just after Optimus became Prime. Ironhide, Prime, and I have been friends for so long...", Ratchet softly filled me in. He closed his optics. "We both kept one of this photo, to remember when the war wasn't bad. Prime doesn't have a copy."

"Prime's been so busy, he doesn't ust a chance to stop and remember", Ironhide sighed, holding the picture out to me. It had Optimus without his mask. His arms were wrapped around Ironhide and Ratchet's shoulder. Of the three of them, Optimus was smiling the widest. He looked delighted at some thing.

"Wow he is happy", I said.

"Was", Ratchet corrected. I looked at him confused. He half-smiled and continued, "He _was _happy. The pressures of leadership have gotten to him. He's stressed out."

I suddenely remembered that Optimus was in the room. I turned to where I had placed him, and he wasn't there. I scanned the room, and found he was sitting near one of the broken screens of Teletraan-1. He was listening to the conversation, and had his optics closed. I got up and retrieved Optimus from the other side of the room. He was silent, until I placed him across from Ironhide and Ratchet. He started to whine slightly, and reached out for them. I laughed a little, before holding him out for them. Ironhide gladly took Optimus from me, and settled the sparkling between him and Ratchet. Optimus went quiet after that. He always looked happy with those two. Even when he was an adult.

"We both have more pictures of Optimus if some time you'd like to see them", Ratchet offered. I smiled.

"You two busy now? It seems like Prime enjoys looking at them", I replied. Ratchet and Ironhide looked at each other, before standing, and handing me Optimus again. We walked towards Med bay. Ratchet continued to the next room, and held the door for me and Ironhide. I nodded to him, and entered his quarters. Ratchet had the expect tools hanging on the wall, but he also had pictures of Optimus and Ironhide too. There were a few that had Ratchet in them. I looked around. I realized that most of the pictures were of Optimus. "Wow".

"Optimus doesn't keep pictures of himself, so I do. We practically raised the kid", Ratchet explained.

"Really?"

Ironhide grinned and proudly said, "Yep. Ratch and I found him as a youngling. We raised him as an Autobot. Little did we know he'd become the leader."

"I never knew that. Are you three about the same age?"

"Nope", Ironhide answered, "I'm the oldest. Prime's the youngest. When we were younglings, he wasn't even sparked yet. Ratch was already running a med center when we found him."

"I always thought he was the same age as you two or older."

"I can see that. Optimus does act older than his age", Ratchet replied. Optimus reached out for one picture. He ignored the rest, but only wanted that one. I pulled him back, and he whined. Ratchet looked over at the picture Optimus was pointing at, then smiled. Optimus wiggled, trying to get out of my grip. I handed him to Ratchet, and grabbed one of the small Energon cubes, taking Optimus back. I gave the cube to him, and he pushed it away yawning.

"He won't eat. Is that normal?" I asked.

"He likes to eat right after he wakes up. Not before he goes to sleep", Ironhide responded. I nodded, as Optimus curled up, gripping one of my chest plates. I smiled as I went back to looking over the pictures. We sat there for a few hours, looking over each of the pictures. I loved to look over the ones where Optimus wasn't wearing his mask. This made me look down at the sparkling, who still had his on.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Ironhide asked. I looked up then away.

"Is that mask comfortable?"

"I have no idea", Ironhide mumbled.

"I'm not sure. He doesn't complain about it. He doesn't wear it when it's just me and Ironhide with him. You'll have ta ask when he's back to normal. You're welcome to stay, but I have to get back to work."

"I won't stay for long. I should get back to my quarters, so I can let Optimus rest", I said standing. Optimus moaned slightly, and tightened his grip on me. I grinned at that and both mechs in the room did too.

"I'll walk you", Ironhide stated, opening the door. He held it for me to walk out, but let the door go, making it slam into Ratchet. That earned him a slap across the back of his helmet. I shook my head. The medic walked in the other direction, while Ironhide let me lead. He was nearly walking on my heels. I looked back, and he mumbled something, then slowed. I felt Optimus grip my plating tighter, moaning slightly. He moved suddenly. I got worried. I turned towards Ironhide, and recieved a weird look from him.

"Something's wrong", I said. Ironhide stepped forward, and carefully took Optimus. The sparkling started to mumble, and gripped Ironhide's chest plate tightly. He groaned, then screamed. Ironhide tried to get the sparkling to wake up. When that didn't work, gripped my arm, then took off running. I followed, but stopped to help Bumblebee up when Ironhide nearly flattened him. I ran after Ironhide once Bumblebee was standing again. I nearly knocked Sunstreaker over, but Sideswipe managed to pull his brother at the right time. I caught up to Ironhide just as he ran into Med bay. Ratchet jumped, dropping what he was working on.

"What? What?"

"He won't wake up, and he's having a nightmare" Ironhide replied. Ratchet took Optimus away, then returned a minute later. Optimus was awake this time though. He seemed to be perfectly fine. "What did ya do to him?"

"Medication. One to force him to wake up. Hound, come here. I want ta show you something", Ratchet said as he waived me over. I walked to where Ratchet was holding Optimus. "There's a button on his helmet. Ya see it?"

I pointed, "Here?"

"Yeah. Press it", he ordered gently. I did as told, and with a soft sound, Optimus' mask pulled away. Tears streamed down either side of his face. "That's how it works. Take him. If he has a nightmare again, give him this. Night Hound".

Optimus slept fine that night, since he curled up against my side. I didn't want to give him up in the morning.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure exactly who should watch him next. I'm thinking about the dinobots (since that was asked for by one person), but I am scared to try that. I hope to stay with the actual Autobots though. If you have any ideas, please review.<p> 


	7. Attack On Base Multiple POVs

Okay, this may be confusing, but any part of the chapter that doesn't say **( 's POV)** is third person. There is a lot going on here, so that's what I did. Anyways, after the fairly long wait (at least from how I see it), here is the next chapter of "Anyone But Him".

* * *

><p>Two of the Autobots were outside talking, when Lazerbeak was quietly flying neayby. It was Bumblebee and Cliffjumper.<p>

"How is Wheeljack's invention coming?" Cliffjumper asked. Lazerbeak began to record the conversation.

"He says he can have Optimus back to normal soon", Bumblebee replied.

"Who would've thought Wheeljack would end up turning Optimus into a sparkling?" Cliffjumper joked. Bumblebee smiled, as they continued walking until they were out of range. Lazerbeak immediatly flew off, returning to his master.

* * *

><p>"Soundwave, what does Lazerbeak have to report?" Megatron asked. Soundwave pressed the button on his shoulder to began the play back. The small clip of the conversation brought an evil smile to Megatron's face.<p>

"I have a plan", Megatron stated.

* * *

><p><strong><span>(Prowl's POV)<span>**

I walked out of the Med bay to the sight of many of the Autobot officers standing around talking. Apparently, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had been rather upset by Optimus' little prank. Gluing the twins together was a good way to prank them. The rest of the Autobots however, had made sure to keep Optimus away from the twins. They even went to taking whatever prank was set up for Optimus and his current guardian. Ratchet was the one watching Optimus today. I walked along beside him, as he carried our leader.

"I'm almost finished writing up the notes on how Wheeljack can fix the machine. Optimus will be back to normal in a few days", Ratchet informed me.

"Wonderful. Maybe then the twins will give up on their schemes for a while", I replied. Ratchet grinned and pulled Optimus closer to his chest.

"Prowler? I think we've got trouble", Jazz warned. I looked over at Teletran-one. Warning flashed that the Decepticons were on their way.

"Ratchet, you have the most information on sparklings. Who should watch Optimus?" I asked turning to him. He answered immediatly.

"Prowl, either Ironhide or myself should watch him. We've had the most experience with caring for sparklings. I can take care of him, but Ironhide could defend both of them if a Decepticon got past"

"There's also the problem of if Ironhide watchs him, we have lost a warrior to defend the base. I think you're right though. Ironhide should watch Optimus simply because he would be able to defend him a little easier. Ratchet, you'll need to fight until someone is hurt. If you watch Optimus, we lose the use of our CMO", I responded. Ratchet handed Optimus me then saluted. "Alright everyone! The Decepticons are coming here to attack. We need everyone to make up a line of defense. Strong fighters in front of the entrance. Snipers above it. Others will stand farther from the base. Ratchet, you will be with the strong fighters. Ironhide, you will watch Optimus inside of the base. Blaster, watch the communications. Autobots, let's get ready", I ordered. I recieved many "yessir" s and "will do Prowl" s. Ironhide however, walked over to me.

"I should be out there fighting, not watching Prime. It would be better for me to be on the front line. Defending Optimus from there", he protested.

"It was Ratchet's idea. I agree with him though. You are Optimus Prime's body guard. It is your job to protect him. Ironhide, I understand what you are saying, but if someone like Ratchet or Bumblebee guarded him, either they or Optimus could be injured. Or worse. Killed. You are the best option. Those are your orders", I finally said. He nodded softly, and accepted Optimus into his arms. "Go down to the lower levels of the base. Some where with one entrance. Make sure you have an emergancy exit for Optimus. Good luck soldier"

"Good luck Prowl", he replied. He ran hard with Optimus safely against his chest.

* * *

><p>The Decepticons approached the Autobot base. Megatron landed before the first line of Autobots. "Where is your mightly leader Optimus Prime?" he mocked.<p>

"He's busy Megatron", Prowl replied. The Autobots then engaged the Decepticons. No one noticed Soundwave slip into the ark from another entrance.

* * *

><p><strong><span>(Ironhide's POV)<span>**

I ran at full speed. I finally made my way to one of the lower levels of the Ark. This was where the original quarters were. This was where we would've stayed if we hadn't crashed. I made my way directly to Optimus' old quarters. I knew his room well, and would use that to our advantage. I stepped into the room, and hit the lock. I knew that would keep any con away for a while. I barely noticed that I even had Optimus until he pulled away with all of his strength.

"What's the matter Optimus?" I asked. He turned to look at me from the floor, before turning back to looking around.

While his room upstairs was fairly bare, the room down here wasn't. I held pictures of me and Ratchet. There were a few things from before the war began to affect him.

"You recognise some thing?" He nodded. A few minutes passed, then a soft whimper came from him. "Hey, Optimus come here", I said. I slowly came to sit on the floor, and opened my arms for him. He came to snuggle into my arms.

" 'Hide", he whimpered. I stroked his helm.

"I'm here Optimus. I'm here", I tried. He clutched my armour.

"Ratch", he said quietly.

"He's upstairs. He's busy. I'm sorry Optimus, but you can't go see him", I responded. He just gripped me tightly. I heard foot steps coming closer. "Optimus crawl under the berth, and stay quiet. If something happens to me, crawl through the small opening behind the berth. Just pull the opening shut after you", I ordered. He simply pulled away and did as I said. I moved to stand near the door.

* * *

><p>The loud clanging of foot steps sounded down the hall from Ironhide's position. Soundwave walked through the hall ways of the lower levels of the Ark. While he wasn't sure of their exact location, he was sure that they were here. On the Ark. His comm-link went off.<p>

**::**Megatron to Soundwave. Come in Soundwave**:**

**::**Soundwave here**: **

**::**The only Autobots missing are the boom box and the warrior. The red watch dog. More than likely, the warrior will be with Optimus**: **Megatron

**::**That is a logical deduction. Caution will be used**: **Soundwave

**::**Very good. I want Optimus alive. Megatron out**: **Soundwave sighed as he shut the comm-link off. He knew Megatron would want the pleasure of killing the Autobot leader himself. He also knew they wouldn't leave Optimus unguarded or with a guarian that wouldn't be able to defend him. It just happened to be Ironhide.

"Lazerbeak, Ravage, eject", he ordered, pressing a button on his shoulder. Lazerbeak transformed with a screech. Ravage growled when his paws his the ground. "Locate Autobot Ironhide and sparkling Optimus Prime" he stated. Lazerbeak let out more screechs and flew away. Ravage snarled and stayed near Soundwave who in return gave him a pat on the head.

* * *

><p><strong>(Ironhide's POV)<strong>

I heard the squawks of the Decepticon cassette Lazerbeak, and waited until the sounds were close. Just at the right time, I threw the door open, and smashed the bird's helm in. I shot him in the wing to keep him down. I knew for a fact that Soundwave would arrive in a moment or two. I looked back, then ran in the way Lazerbeak came from. I soon found what I was waiting for.

* * *

><p>"Ironhide. Surrender Optimus Prime", he said. Ironhide smirked.<p>

"You actually think I'd do that? You must have a glitch in your processor then", Ironhide replied.

"Ravage. Attack!" Soundwave ordered.

Ravage jumped at the Autobot, only to recieve a gun to the head. He fell to the ground, but jumped again. Ironhide stepped out of the way. He smashed Ravage in the back, then kicked the cassette like a soccer ball (football. Whatever you want to call the black and white thing). Ravage went flying and landed with a thud before Soundwave. The tape recorder charged at Ironhide. The Autobot slammed his fist into Soundwave's jaw. He recoiled, but delivered a kick to Ironhide's chassis. He puched the Autobot, who fell. He slowly got back to his feet. With a grin, he kicked out Soundwave's legs. Soundwave fell this time, but he stayed down as he recovered.

"If you want your cassette's to live through this, I suggest you leave", Ironhide warned. He held Lazerbeak by the throat. Soundwave nodded, then gathered Ravage into his arms. When Ironhide was sure Soundwave was leaving, he tossed Lazerbeak to the Decepticon, who barely managed to catch the bird and not drop Ravage. The Decepticon then retreated. "Optimus!" Ironhide yelped. He'd forgotten all about his currently a sparkling leader.

* * *

><p><strong><span>(Optimus' POV)<span>**

I waited for Ironhide to return. He'd left, and I was starting to get worried. I'd heard the crashing coming for some where else, and that terrified me. The door suddenly opened. I heard foot steps, and then hands reached under the berth for me. I then realized that it wasn't Ironhide that had grabbed onto me.

* * *

><p>Cue dramatic music! Stay tuned to find out who found Optimus. I know, I'm bad. I hate cliff hanger endings, but I'm tired. I need to head to bed, so I can't finsh the chapter where I wanted to. Oh well. I will try to update my other stories soon so I can end the horrible waiting period. Please, REVIEW! :)<p> 


	8. An Escape Is Planned Multiple POV's

Here is the next chapter. Sorry it's so short, I was running low on ideas for it as I was writing. I also dislike this chapter. Go easy on me if you review.

**(Ironhide's POV)**

I couldn't believe it. I smashed into Ratchet, sending us both to the floor. I raised a servo to my helm, and groaned lightly. Ratchet got up, then gave me a hand. That was when Optimus shrieked. His high pitch cry slashed through my audios. He sounded like he was in pain. He panicked look in Ratchet's optics told he was just as worried. We ran as hard as we could, trying to catch up. My optics caught sight of Starscream. Optimus and I locked optics, before they disappeared aroung a courner. I took off running with Ratchet on my heels. We couldn't catch up. It wasn't possible. I heard shots go off. "Hold your fire!" Prowl yelled. By the time Ratchet and I were outside, the Decepticons had retreated. I felt like crying, and Ratchet's optics held the same look to them.

**(Optimus' POV)**

I struggled to get free. A jet was holding me. I think his name's Starscream. I yelled when he went higher into the air. He entered the base which I know is a bad thing. My optics lock with that of Megatron. I feel like I should be angry with him. Like I fought with him before. Starscream's grip tightened, making pain spread through my body. I screamed and was dropped. The next thing I knew, I was in another's arms. I looked up, and watched as Soundwave offered to look after me. Megatron nodded and waved us away. Soundwave rushed into another room. I looked up at him with questions in my optics. "I've looked after sparklings before. This is nothing new to me," Soundwave explained dropping his normal way of talking. "Sparklings need some one who knows what they're doing. Autobot or not, you shouldn't be killed because of some one's incompetence."

Ravage walked into the room and made his way over to me. Soundwave made sure Ravage knew not to hurt me. He curled up around me, and slowly pulled me into the darkness of recharge with him.

**(Sideswipe's POV)**

"I lost him. I lost him! It's all my fault! I should've been watching him the whole time," Ironhide exclaimed. His helm lowered. Ratchet stood behind him with his optics tightly closed, rubbing Ironhide's back. I shook my head. Sunstreaker gave me a little tap and I nodded. The two of us left the room since Jazz or the others could keep those two calmer than we could. "I kinda feel guilty for wanting to prank Optimus now," Sunstreaker stated as we walked through the hall. I nodded.

"I'm going to get him back. Just keep the other Autobots busy, and I'll get Prime," I told him. He turned wide optics to look at me.

"You're nuts Sideswipe! You can't save him alone! I'm coming with," Sunstreaker responded.

"No. You're not. I need some one here, and you're the only one that knows. I'll be back. That's a promise," I said. He sighed and nodded. I ran from the Ark, towards the Decepticon base.

I knew it would be difficult to get Optimus from the Decepticons, but I was willing to do what I had to. I jumped into the water, diving down to their base. I found a small opening under the base, and made my way inside. I heard some one walking down the hallway towards where I was. I ran around the hallway and stopped before an open door. There, in recharge, was Optimus Prime. Ravage was curled up around him, with his paw across Optimus' chest. I mentally groaned, since this was going to be harder. I slowly entered the room, hiding under the berth. Ravage eventually got up and left the room. I grinned. Optimus was moving on the berth above me.

I pushed myself out from under the berth and came into his view. His optics widened. "Take it easy Prime. I'm here to get you free. I have an idea, but you'll need to use those pranking skills of yours," I told him. His optics seemed to hold a smile. I left the room after telling him my awesome plan.

**(Sunstreaker's POV)**

"Hey. Where'd Sideswipe go?" Jazz asked. I looked at him.

"He went for a drive," I replied.

"Why would he go for a drive without you?" Ratchet asked. I couldn't meet his optics.

"We don't always have to be together. He promised he'd be back soon," I stated. I felt Ratchet's optics on the side of my face. "He'll be here soon."

**(Optimus' POV)**

I waited for Soundwave to come and get me. He picked me up before walking from the room. I reached out over his shoulder and saw Sideswipe nod. I grinned as I was transferred to Starscream's arms.


	9. Reunited Optimus and Ironhide's POVs

I had Sideswipe's plan in mind when Starscream took me to his room. He put me on his berth. I waited for the sound of the door locking before crying as loud as I could. He covered his audios before turning to me. "Quiet down Autoscum!" He hissed. I refused to until he thrust a cube at me. I didn't want it or need it, so I kicked it to the floor. It splattered to the floor coating the floor boards with the pink liquid. I giggled. Starscream sighed happily then frowned at the mess. He rolled his optics before throwing some thing to me. It was a rattle with spikes so I just looked at him. "What? Play with the thing. I thought you were smart enough to know that. Guess I was wrong," he mumbled shaking the thing. I grabbed onto the rattle before wedging it between the wing and his body. He hissed and the more he struggled, the worse it got stuck. "I'm going to kill you," he growled picking me up.

"Star," I mumbled. He froze and nearly dropped me. I latched onto his armour. "Star."

"You said. My name. Or at least part of it," he said dazed. I grinned. They were easy to impress.

* * *

><p>I didn't enjoy being brought to the room that looked like Ratchet's area. It held some of the same tools and I suddenly wanted Ratchet.<p>

"Ratch," I said through tears. I didn't like where I was. It was scary. Starscream started to rock me, but I saw him flinch each time he moved. I grinned since he wouldn't want me to stay long. Another mech walked over. I think his name was Hook.

"Hand him here," Hook ordered. Starscream did it quickly. "Lie down and I'll take a look in a minute." He then looked me over. I felt more tears trying to slip down my faceplates.

"Ratch," I repeated. He narrowed his optics.

"You're not going back to the Autobots. You're staying here," he stated putting me on a berth. I picked up a small tool and threw it at Hook. It bounced off and landed with a clank on the floor. Hook turned back to me. "Look here Autobrat, I'm in charge. Stop it now," he snapped. I just looked at him, and he leaned in. I kick him on the jaw line and he recoiled. "Now you'll get it!" He screamed at me until Starscream caught his wrist.

"Megatron wants Optimus Prime ALIVE. You kill him, and you'll die as well," Starscream warned. Hook narrowed his optics before grabbing hold of the rattle and ripping it from Starscream's wing. The jet groaned in pain. I remembered my shoulder. It slipped my mind before. He growled as he roughly picked me up and walked out. I closed my optics. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>I cried out as I was dropped into some one else's lap. "You wanted him Lord Megatron, so here he is," Starscream said before walking away. I closed my optics. I didn't know why, but I was afraid and almost angry at Megatron.<p>

"Optimus Prime. The great leader of the Autobots, a mere sparkling in my arms. Amazing how things change," he exclamined not seeming to be talking to me any more. I looked up and saw a cube on the edge of the chair. I pulled on it dumping it all over his lap. "Ah! Prime, you're lucky I want to raise you as a Decepticon or I'd have your aft for my wall," he muttered. He stood leaving me on the chair and I caught sight of Sideswipe. He handed me a bottle of paint and smiled at me. I dumped it out over Megatron's seat and he sat down with out realizing the amount of paint. He gathered me into his arms and stood. That was the same time Thundercracker and Skywarp walked in. They both smothered their laughter to avoid Megatron's anger.

"Lord Megatron," Skywarp greeted bowing to keep the smile from showing.

"Skywarp, Thundercracker. Come to celebrate the turn in the war?" Megatron asked with a scary grin.

"Of course Lord Megatron," Thundercracker replied. A smile snuck onto his face plates. He handed me a small ball. I looked it over in my hands. I turned my optics back to Thundercracker. I grinned and threw the ball causing it to bounce off Thundercracker. The ball then hit Megatron in the face, hit Skywarp in the cokpit before bouncing like crazy all over the room. I saw the ball nearly hit Sideswipe who dodged at the last second. The longer it bounced, the harder it hit. I screamed as it hit me, but smiled as it hit Megatron again, causing an optic to break and him to howl in pain.

"Contact the Autobots. Tell them they can have Optimus Prime back!" Megatron ordered. I saw Sideswipe pump his fist before carefully leaving the room. His plan worked.

**(Ironhide's POV)**

Ratchet was slumped in a chair not that far away. His optics were dim as he slept. I closed my own for a second before we jumped up as static filled the air. Prowl walked over to the controls and pressed a few buttons. Megatron's form then filled the screen. "Autobots, if you want Optimus Prime back, here's your chance," Megatron said.

"Is this a trick?" Jazz asked.

"No," Megatron replied. Just then, a round object came into view, smashed into Megatron's helm leaving a dent before disappearing again.

"I'll send the coordinates to you," Prowl stated as Megatron nodded and ducked from the ball. I heard Optimus laugh from some where in the room. My spark melted at the sound.

"I will deliver him myself. Megatron out," and his image left the screen. Ratchet still wasn't smiling. I walked out of the room and Ratchet followed on my heels.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong Ratchet?" I asked. I heard him sigh.<p>

"I'm not going to be happy until Optimus is back here to base," he replied. I nodded. He grabbed onto my arm. "What would happen if Optimus was killed? We wouldn't be able to function despite Prowl's attempts. We'd be lost. But every time we turn around, Optimus is with the Decepticons? Are we really that bad at our jobs of protecting him?"

"We're just bad at stopping Optimus from being a stubborn aft. That's all Ratchet. You've done better than we have. He hasn't died yet," I replied. He laughed for a minute or two before looking at me again.

"You're right. I just don't want any thing to happen to him. Oh yeah, I finished the plans for turning Optimus back to normal. Except, there's a problem..."

"What type of problem?"

"It'll only make Optimus age a lot faster until he's his normal age again," Ratchet informed me. I closed my optics as I stopped walking.

"That'll be wonderful," I said while I rolled my optics.

"At least he'll be able to lead again," Ratchet exclaimed. I nodded.

**::**Ironhide, I want you to go meet Megatron. Optimus'll be glad to see you and you have the toughest armour**:: **Prowl

**::**Yeah, alright. I'll go. Am I going alone?**::** Ironhide

**::**Thank you. Yes. You should get going to these coordinates**:: **Prowl

I sighed. "Sorry Ratch. I've gotta go. Prowl ordered me to go meet Megatron. Fun right?" I joked as I walked back to the entrance.

* * *

><p>I got to the place I was going to meet Megatron and found Sideswipe standing there. Megatron arrived just after I did. "Here you go," Megatron snapped as Optimus was shoved into my arm. Megatron then turned and ran, flying back to base. I was suddenly afraid that I was holding a bomb. That was dismissed when Optimus latched onto my armour. I then turned my attention to checking Optimus over.<p>

"Where were you? Ya went drivin' ," I asked.

"None of your business bolt brains," he replied with a grin. I laughed and rolled my optics at him as he held Optimus for me to transform. When Optimus was safely tucked into my vehicle mode we were off.

I was glad when Optimus was removed. It was cramped with him in there. I held him close to my chassis. I walked through the base, first stopping in the Med bay. Ratchet wasn't there. I then check his room, followed by Optimus' , then mine. I went to Wheeljack's lab, and found Ratchet lying on a rollar board on the ground under a machine. I looked it over but couldn't figure out what it was. "Ratch," I greeted but received a loud clang as Ratchet's helm met the underside of the machine. He then rolled out glaring. His gaze softened when he saw Optimus.

"Optimus," Ratchet muttered. He stood and took Optimus into his arms. He hugged Optimus tightly before grinning at me. "The device that'll turn Optimus back to normal. It's almost finished. It'll take some time for Optimus to grow up again, but we'll have him back!" I was starting to worry about Ratchet's sanity. This wasn't normal for him.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He just looked at me.

"Whatta you mean?"

"You don't act like this on a normal day," I replied. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Optimus is usually an adult. Isn't he?"

"Yeah but that doesn't explain why you're acting like this. Any ways, when'll the thingy be done?" I questioned trying to change the topic. It worked since I was then handed Optimus as Ratchet commed Wheeljack. The engineer walked in a minute or two later.

"Wanna help me exlain when this'll be finished?"

"Of course! Our invention should be finished later tonight," Wheelack informed. I nodded. "Ratchet, I think you should take a break. I'll keep working," he suggested. Ratchet nodded and we walked out together. Optimus was falling asleep in my arms.

"You're right ya know. I'm not acting like I would usually. I just want Optimus to be alright, ya know?" I nodded. We found ourselves at his Med bay. The minute I stepped into the room, Optimus was wide awake and screaming.

"Optimus! Easy, Prime. You're okay," I cooed. Optimus twisted and turned in my grip, trying to get loose. Ratchet grabbed onto the sparkling, taking him into the medic's arms. Optimus' cries died down until he was back to sleep. "That was odd..."

"It might've been because of the trip to the Decepticon base," Ratchet suggested. I nodded.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ratchet and Wheeljack sent out a comm that the device was ready.<p>

* * *

><p>For those who are following this story, it may be ending in 2 or more chapters. The least will be 2. There WILL be a sequel! Or, a story that can act like a sequel. Please review!<p> 


	10. Growing Up Wheeljack's POV

I'm sorry if this is bad. I just wanted to get it online for you all. Please forgive errors.

* * *

><p>Optimus stirred in Ironhide's arms. Only Ironhide or Ratchet could hold him since he got back from the Decepticons. "Sides," he mumbled. I glanced to Ratchet who shrugged. "Sides." He pulled at the armour of Ironhide's arm. "Sides."<p>

"I'll get Sideswipe," I offered. Ironhide nodded and I walked out. Bumblebee ran past me, nearly knocking me off my pedes. I laughed walking into the rec room. Spike saw me and ran over.

"What happened with the machine and Optimus?" Spike asked. His stared up at me.

"Ratchet said it worked. Optimus'll be back to normal eventually," I replied. He nodded with a grin before walking off. I found the trouble twins walking in the room.

**[1 month later]**

High pitched laughter filled the halls as red and blue streaked past me, Ironhide closely following. I flattened myself against the wall. Ratchet came into view right after. He calmly walked over to me. "Afraid ta be squashed?" He asked, his optics following Ironhide's disappearing form.

"By Ironhide? Yes," I replied. He laughed but we both flinched at a crash. Ratchet glanced to me before taking off at a run, me running behind him.

Optimus stood in the corner. Ironhide however, was stuck under a table with his helm stuck in the wall. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Hound, Prowl, and Jazz were trying to free Ironhide. It was adorable when Optimus went to Ironhide. He put his tiny servos on Ironhide's leg, and pulled. Ratchet and I grabbed Ironhide and together we managed to pull Ironhide out. His optics found Optimus' before the sparkling took off at a run. He disappeared out of sight a second later. I ran after the little one.

I never expected Optimus to be able to run so far. I was cycling air extremely hard to cool my over heating systems. I found a door pushed open slightly. I checked the lay out of the base quickly, and it revealed what room Optimus had run to. His old quarters.

I was suprised, when I pushed open the door, to see that Optimus' room had been so decorated. There were pictures, set in the main cities back on Cybertron, focused on Ironhide or Ratchet. On shelves, a feel different types of rocks were positioned to keep from falling. There were data-pads lining one wall. A plant, metallic and potted, was growing on the corner of his desk. The plant's leaves were blue, while the stem of the plant was red. It didn't even reach the top of the desk light. I'd never seen a plant like it before.

"Prime?" No response from Optimus who was trying to climb the desk. "Optimus?"

"Jack," Optimus replied not looking to me. I wrapped an arm around him and he sent annoyed clicks and chirps my way. I put him on the top of the desk and he chirped a quick thanks. He crawled over to the plant before put a hand out to it. It wrapped around his wrists making him giggle. I recorded every action he and the plant made to show Ratchet, and who else would know any thing about plants. The plant spread up his arm, leaving a small scrape. The plant's colour became even brighter. I picked him up before hurring out of the room.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Scrapeling," Optimus replied. He pulled from my arms before I lost grip. His pedes met the floor and he ran off. I ran as hard as I could to keep up. He jumped into Ratchet's arm as soon as he was close.

"Whoa Optimus," Ratchet grunted as Optimus' weight hit him.

"What's a Scrapeling?"

"A Scrapeling? No clue. Heard Optimus speaking about it once. He was just mumbling about it," Ratchet replied. He rubbed a servo against Optimus' helm. The younger chirped and twittered. I nodded.

Later that day I was watching Optimus. He was sitting in the rec room playing with Spike and 'Bee. A Tonka dump truck was currently in Bumblebee's servos. He dragged it along the ground to show Optimus what to do. The sparkling chirped and clapped then Bumblebee handed over the toy. Optimus gladly took it before copying 'Bees movements and adding sounds from his actual engine. Spike laughed as he jumped in the toy's way making Optimus laugh and crash it into my leg. He looked up to me wondering if he was in trouble. I laughed and waved it off. Optimus continued to play with the two, and the game slowly turned into tag between the three. Bumblebee and Spike had trouble keeping up with the sparkling who weaved between the chairs and tables. Spike nearly smacked his head off one of the legs. Optimus soon slowed down before crawling to me and curling up on the cushion on the other side of the couch. "He's so cute," Spike mumbled. He took a seat beside Bumblebee.

"It's hard to believe that sparkling's our Prime," Bumblebee said. I nodded. I reached out to rub Optimus' helm but he flinched away without waking. "Looks like he doesn't like you."

"I don't think he does right now. I'm afraid of what he thinks of me as an adult," I moaned putting my helm in my servos.

"Don't worry, 'Jack," Spike said. I stood gathering Optimus into my arms. He groaned as he readjusted, briefly opening his optics, then fell back into recharge. I grinned behind my mask before saying a quick good bye and leaving the room.

In my quarters, Optimus started to roll over and moan. His servos gripped the blanket covering him as he kicked his pedes. Wiggling badly he threw the blanket over the side. I had my back to him, so I missed this going on. Optimus suddenly screamed and I fell from my seat. I got to my pedes, hurrying over to my berth. I picked Optimus up, trying to wake him. He managed to kick me in the chest and I grunted. "Optimus," I tried. He turned his helm from me. "Optimus. Optimus!" His bright blue optics came online and found mine before snuggling into me. I felt a sob rack his frame. Petting his back, he fell into recharge with me close behind him.


	11. Curious Kid Ironhide's POV

Not my best chapter, but I wanted to post this. Thanks to Bumblebeelover901 for the idea of the water 'situation', for lack of a better word. Anyways, please review. I hope to have the next chapter up soon without such a long wait.

* * *

><p>Optimus stretched out across my seats before he sat up and glanced out the window. With a huff he settled in my driver's seat. "Hide?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored," Optimus said. I was out on patrol near the body of water where the Decepticon's ship was.

"We'll take a break soon, Op. I promise," I responded. Optimus sighed and curled up. He focused on the window. I felt his systems slow as he relaxed.

"Hide?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we?"

"Earth. In the USA," I replied. Optimus nodded.

"Hide?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we here?"

"I'm lookin' for Cons."

"Why?"

"The Cons are our enemies. They want to ruin this planet by stealing all the energy. We've promised to stop them."

"Why?"

"Uh... We're the good guys, and we're friends with the humans."

"Why?"

"They... offered to help us?" I was running out of things to say quickly. I was trying to avoid saying anything about Optimus actually being the leader of the Autobots.

"Oh," Optimus said. He went back to looking out my window. About two minutes passed before Optimus began moving around again. This time, he leaned against my dashboard to get a better look out my windshield. I overheard some of the comments people were making since I was driving rather slowly through the town I'd entered.

"Is that one of them Autobots?" "Look! There's a tiny one inside the van!" "That's Ironhide!" "What a cute little guy!" "What are they doing out here?"

"Optimus?"

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna let ya out. I want to transform. Been in vehicle mode too long," I said. Optimus nodded and got out once I opened the door. I tranformed and all eyes were on me in a moment. I reached down and gathered Optimus into my arms as I started to watch. More comments were made by the humans that had gathered to stare up at us in awe.

"He's so cute!" "That one's tiny!" "Adorable!" "Won't the big one hurt it?"

"I'd never hurt him. Ever," I hissed. The human that said that closed their mouth and took a step back before walking away. Optimus was trying to nearly hang over my arms to watch the squishies as they stared at him. I kept a hand on his back to keep him from falling.

"What are they?" He asked.

"They're humans," I replied. He turned to me for a moment with wide optics but quickly went back to staring at the humans.

"They're... weird," he said. I laughed. I wasn't sure if I was hoping that he'd remember everything, or that his entire time as a sparkling would be a blank. As I started to walk back towards the beach, Optimus began to feel restless again. He squirmed and shifted, unable to find a position that felt right. He was starting to get too big for ANY of the minibots to carry, and a side-effect of the growng process was that his protoform always felt too small and too tight. I rubbed his back to try and settle him down. It wasn't working very well, and my spark went out to him. I had to admit, what Wheeljack told us all about how Optimus would return to normal seemed like a horrible thing to go through. Ratchet had even felt that it was necessary to give Optimus something for the pain every few hours.

It didn't take very long to get to the water's edge. I gently put Optimus down in the sand. He just kind of looked at me as if he felt that he could find all the answers in my optics. "You can go in the water for a little bit. I'm gonna take a look around," I said. Shakily he stood, then went into the water. He didn't go past where the water went up to where his windows would be. I stood by and watched him investigate the water as the waves pushed against him. "Don't go too far," I called as I turned my optics towards the road.

A scream startled me and I instantly looked towards Optimus. Only to find him gone. Fear tightly yanked on my spark and I ran towards the water. Without hesitation I dove into the water and towards where I knew the crashed Decepticon ship rested. I was an idiot for even thinking to turn my back on my leader, sparkling or not. I caught sight of Optimus being dragged to the bottom by Rumble and Frenzy. That did it. I swam as hard as I could and managed to quickly catch up. I smashed a fist into Rumble's face. He cried out, filling his mouth with water, and let go of Optimus. Frenzy's decent was slowed as he was forced to put more effort in dragging the sparkling.

Rumble latched onto my back, punching and kicking as he did so. I reached back and grabbed onto a leg and swung him away from us. Next, I reached out and grabbed Frenzy by his throat. He only tightened his grip on Optimus' leg. I heard Rumble coming at me again and caught him. I slammed him against his brother which in turn made Frenzy finally release Optimus. I wrapped an arm around him and swam towards the surface.

I dragged myself out of the water, coughing and spluttering. Optimus, however, was having an even harder time. His intakes weren't used to dealing with liquids being cycled through them by accident, and water had also managed to get into his mask. I found the button on his helm and the mask slipped away, dumping the water down Optimus' front. He began to cry, and I rubbed his back gently. I held onto him the entire walk back to the base. Which took several hours.


End file.
